Rogue 19/ monk 20/ shadowdancer 1
This player character build (rogue 19/ monk 20/ shadowdancer 1) is an excellent forward scout and opportunistic fighter. Not one for the front lines, he or she slips in behind the enemy unnoticed and unleashes a flurry of deadly strikes (10d6 sneak attack damage). The combination of keen senses and monk speed allows this character to reap the benefits of both stealth and detect modes while moving almost as quickly as other characters run. This is a variant of the monk 20/ shadowdancer 1/ assassin 19 build. Basics Race: elf Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 12 * Dexterity: 20 (34) * Constitution: 12 * Wisdom: 10 * Intelligence: 10 * Charisma: 8 Alignment: any lawful Level progression Classes by character level * 1: rogue * 2–3: monk * 4–5: rogue * 6–7: monk * 8–9: rogue * 10–11: monk * 12–13: rogue * 14–15: monk * 16–17: rogue * 18–19: monk * 20–21: rogue * 22: shadowdancer * 23–24: monk * 25–26: rogue * 27–28: monk * 29–30: rogue * 31–32: monk * 33–34: rogue * 35–36: monk * 37–38: rogue * 39–40: monk Ability increases * All ability increases are in dexterity. General feats by character level * 1: two-weapon fighting * 3: ambidexterity * 6: weapon finesse * 9: weapon focus (kama) * 12: dodge * 15: improved two-weapon fighting * 18: mobility * 21: armor skin * 24: epic weapon focus (kama) * 27: epic prowess * 30: great dexterity I * 33: great dexterity II * 36: great dexterity III * 39: great dexterity IV Rogue bonus feats by character level (rogue level in parentheses) * 20 (10): crippling strike * 26 (13): epic skill focus (hide) * 33 (16): epic skill focus (move silently) * 38 (19): epic skill focus (search) Skills This build receives 262 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * hide 10 (at level 21 to gain shadowdancer) * move silently 8 (at level 21 to gain shadowdancer) * tumble 5 (at level 21 to gain shadowdancer) The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability (and feats) in parentheses. * 25 disable trap (25) class skill for only rogue * 43 hide (65) * 43 listen (43) * 43 move silently (65) * 20 open lock (32) class skill for only rogue * 23 search (33) class skill for only rogue and shadowdancer * 23 spot (23) class skill for only rogue and shadowdancer * 40 tumble (52) This leaves 2 unused skill points. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when wielding (mundane) kamas is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 24: base attack bonus * +12: dexterity modifier * +4: feats (weapon focus and epic prowess) * -2: dual-wield penalty * -2: flurry of blows 36 AB, for attacks per round of +36/+33/+30/+27/+24/+38 / +36/+31 If the character is permitted kamas with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to dexterity (increasing the dexterity modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +47/+44/+41/+38/+35/+49 / +47/+42. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +62/+59/+56/+53/+50/+64/+59 / +62/+57. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) clothing is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +12: dexterity modifier * +0: wisdom modifier * +4: from monk levels * +2: armor skin * +1: dodge feat * +8: tumble 37 AC If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the four applicable categories (armor, deflection, dodge, and natural) as well as a +6 bonus to each of dexterity and wisdom, the AC total becomes 63. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category and a +12 bonus to each of dexterity and wisdom, the AC total becomes 129. Notes * The one level of shadowdancer is included for hide in plain sight, which fits the character design quite well and can be useful for getting out of trouble if the enemy decides to focus on the monk scout, and not the tank the scout is using to distract the target. category:character builds